


Just one of those nights

by ShaneDarkwin



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Darquesse is a bully, F/F, My First Fanfic, TW implied suicidal thoughts, Valitsa are gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneDarkwin/pseuds/ShaneDarkwin
Summary: Valkyrie was looking forward to a good night's sleep while her girlfriend is over but Darquesse has something different in mind.





	Just one of those nights

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed, trigger warning for implied suicidal thoughts. I wrote this at night when depression got to me and edited during the day, so it's a little lighter than the first draft. Also disclaimer, this fic is in parts inspired by headcannons from jumpingfromwindows on tumblr.  
> The plot, the gay shit, everything else sprang from my very own head. Hope you enjoy this foolery!

_Why are you even still alive? Oh, whoops, I've said it. But let's be real, you didn't need me to say it, we both know the question was there long before._

Valkyrie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, just as Militsa had taught her.

_You know that's not going to make me go away, I'm not in your head anymore._

She's going to leave eventually, she told herself. She'll grow bored of the taunting and then you're going to be okay. Valkyrie repeated the same sentence over and over in her head. Had been the last 29 minutes, ever since she'd sent her girlfriend home.

“No, really, I'll be fine. Besides, you desperately need some sleep, Millie. Yes, I'll see you in the morning. Drive safe, text me when you're home.”

Knowing she'd encounter resistance Valkyrie hadn't granted her much chance to talk, given her a quick kiss and pretty much shut the door in Militsa’s face.

_You know, thinking about it, she might just figure you don't want her around and leave you, just like they all do. Eventually they'll all leave you._

 

 

There was no way for her to say what exactly it'd been that encouraged Darquesse to come back most nights, no way to determine what she had to change in order to force her to leave.

First night she had resurfaced Valkyrie had just been to the bathroom, ready for bed. She'd petted Xena goodnight, promised her a nice long walk in the morning and made her way to the bedroom. The moonlight had shone in through the window, casting long ghostly shadows, twisting reality in ways that made Valkyrie crawl in her skin.

It was nights like these she was unexplainably thankful for the presence of the woman occupying half of Valkyrie’s bed already. She and Militsa had been dating for roughly 3 months at that time, and for Valkyrie’s conditions already grown uncharacteristically close. Her being there would ease Valkyrie’s night, soothe her to sleep.

Not in that night, however.

When Valkyrie stepped into the bedroom she froze. Next to her girlfriend sat a figure on the bed, crouched over her, watching her sleep.

_She does look adorable when she's asleep, I must admit. I can see why you keep her around._

Darquesse tilted her head so Valkyrie could make out her devilish grin in the faint shimmer that lit the room.

She swallowed hard, feeling a mixture of anger and panic rise in her. Her hands clenched into fists, her jaw tightened and she squared her shoulders.

It wasn't unusual for Darquesse to randomly pop up here and there, do her best to push to the brink of a breakdown or at the very least annoy her. Using open threats to her loved ones like she was doing now was a new trick altogether, though.

_Oh don't worry, I'm not here to hurt her. How could I? Just look at how peacefully she's sleeping, so completely and utterly oblivious._

Whether to provoke Valkyrie or simply to assert dominance, she could not tell, but Darquesse had barely uttered those words as she extended a hand, bringing it closer to Militsa’s head.

Valkyrie’s voice was nothing more than a low growl. “Don't you dare touch her.”

Darquesse pretended to not hear her, corners of her lips twisting further up to reveal perfectly straight, white teeth.

Moments like these sent a rush of disgust through Valkyrie. How could people see her in the streets and shout things like “keep walking killer, that's right” after her? Or worse, just blatantly call her Darquesse. She and Darquesse may have shared the same face but to Valkyrie they looked nothing alike.

_Do you think she would feel anything?_ , Darquesse whispered even though no one but Valkyrie could hear her. _If I were to run a finger through her hair, would she register at all?_

With a steady hand she dragged her finger along Militsa’s hairline, merely millimetres above her skin.

Valkyrie wanted to throw herself at her, strike Darquesse right across that grinning face and make sure she wouldn't ever just think about coming close to Militsa. But she knew that that's what she wanted, that the entire hope behind this spiel was to get her to lose her cool and give Darquesse a reason to come back again, to keep coming to play with her. So Valkyrie held her breath, nails digging deep into her palms, and stood her ground.

“She wouldn't feel a single thing, it doesn't work that way,” she said, hoping Darquesse wouldn't pick up on the strained tone of her voice.

_It did with that mage a couple months back, don't you recall? You told me to help you and I did. He just collapsed. I wonder if he ever recovered._

Knowing too well that this last part had been nothing but a last, desperate try to maintain her attention, knowing that it was a trap, Valkyrie bit her tongue and resided on glaring at her.

Finally Darquesse lifted her head. In the faint moonlight it was impossible to tell but Valkyrie could have sworn Darquesse’ face had twitched.

A cloud passed in front of the moon outside, leaving the room in darkness and taking Darquesse with it.

Valkyrie shot forward, practically threw herself on the bed. Cursing under her breath she felt for the small light switch on her nightstand, mentally beating herself up for never having cared to take it to one specific spot. Her fingers pressed down and the switch gave a quiet “click” and suddenly the room was bathed in a yellow light.

Darquesse was gone. The room silent apart from Valkyrie’s own rapid heartbeat hammering in her ears. She didn't dare to breathe as she slowly turned on her side and checked Militsa’s forehead, cheeks, hair, for any sign Darquesse had taken a frustrated last action in the face of defeat. Feeling her girlfriend's soft skin under her fingers Valkyrie shakily traced them along her jaw, brushed the hair out of her face.

Militsa stirred at the soft touches and Valkyrie, relieved Militsa seemed to be okay yet suddenly awfully aware of the mess her own breathing was, tried to compose herself. Yup, she was having a full blown panic attack and hadn't even realised.

Militsa had already turned to her, propping herself up on her elbow and looking up at Valkyrie. Concern was written all over her face already and she hadn't even been awake for a full 5 seconds. Valkyrie felt like a horrible girlfriend.

“Val, what's wrong? Are you okay? You're shaking." She brought a hand to Valkyrie’s cheek as she was speaking.

“Just a nightmare, don't worry.” The lie came over her lips smoothly, but not easily. Lying to Militsa was never easy, and admittedly Valkyrie hated it, almost more than lying to Skulduggery but she didn't see an option.

Something in her eyes must have given her away because she could tell by the look on her face that Militsa hadn't quite bought it.

There was a moment of hesitation but she let it slide. “Just take a deep breath, love, alright?”

Valkyrie did as she was told, and then took another, repeated the process until her heartbeat regained its slow, regular rhythm. Militsa had intertwined their fingers and now leaned up to kiss Valkyrie’s forehead. Valkyrie closed her eyes, letting her head drop down to Militsa’s shoulder. She could feel a hand running through her hair, over and over again, then a soft kiss against her temple.

“You okay there?,” Militsa whispered. Her accent was thicker, Valkyrie registered.

She mumbled something incoherent into her girlfriend's shoulder and earned a small chuckle.

“Val, I highly doubt those were even words.”

Valkyrie raised her head, the feeling of Militsa’s hand leaving her hair causing a faint sinking feeling in her stomach.

“Probably weren't, I wasn't paying attention,” she answered.

Through the smile Militsa had put on Valkyrie still detected a layer of worry in her eyes and leaned closer to press a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. Militsa wrapped her arms around Valkyrie’s neck and pulled her back, foreheads resting against each other now.

“Millie, stop worrying. I'm okay,” Valkyrie said, her tone gentle and loving yet insistent.

She saw Militsa biting her bottom lip, eyes avoiding hers, and knew she'd have to do better than that.

“It was just a stupid nightmare, you know I have them nearly every night. If it got out of hand I'd tell you but I'm okay right now.” She brushed her hair to the side and tilted her chin up, making Militsa meet her gaze. “Do you trust me?”

“Generally, yes. With regards to you correctly displaying or assessing your emotional well-being, not really.”

“Millie-”

“I know, I know, that's not helping.”

For a moment both of them were silent. Valkyrie kept her eyes locked on Militsa who was staring intently at Valkyrie’s knees, once again chewing on her lip.

“Will you be okay if we go back to bed? And please be honest. You know I l-,” she stopped herself there, and Valkyrie fought back a smile since she knew exactly what her girlfriend had been about to say.

“I know, Millie. And yes, it'd be greatly appreciated even,” she liberated Militsa from finishing her sentence. In return she got a warm smile and a kiss, and was finally released.

They had said their goodnights and laid back down in their respective halves of the bed a good hour ago. Militsa had been fast asleep but for Valkyrie sleep was much harder to come by.

She'd settled for watching the steady rise and fall of Militsa’s chest for a couple of minutes before it made her feel like a creep. Who the hell watches their unconscious partner? A total nutjob, in Valkyrie’s opinion.

A few minutes later it had set in.

She tried to shake the thought off but no matter what she told herself, it kept creeping back into her head.

What if Darquesse had touched Militsa? What would have happened? Valkyrie hadn't given her permission to, had that had anything to do with the fact she hadn't been able to? Had she even really tried?

Valkyrie’s brain hurt. She didn't know the exact time but it had to be some time around 4am. There were too many questions. Not enough answers. Which was why Valkyrie had come to a decision, not one she liked very much, to be precise she despised it yet she knew it was the right one.

Her eyes and heart heavy she wrapped her arm around Militsa’s waist and pulled her closer. Valkyrie pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s shoulder and buried her face in her pillow.

Shutting her eyes to fight back tears she took a shaky breath and began waiting for dawn, or sleep.

Whichever would come first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Some things I wanted to add:  
> 1\. English isn't my first language and while I triple checked the spelling some grammatical errors may have occurred. Or I used a wrong word. Or phrase.   
> 2\. This is also my very first work so any tips and/or constructive criticism would be appreciated. Just pls don't be mean, I have a delicate heart   
> 3\. If you liked this and want more you can leave a comment telling me if you'd want a happy ending   
> 4\. and while you're at it maybe let me know if you wanna have more one shots that are funnier and fluffier, I got some ideas.   
> 5\. If my writing is shit but you wanna talk Valitsa anyway shoot me a message over on my tumblr queermander-lexa if you like
> 
> Thanks again for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
